


自己玩【现代AU】

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	自己玩【现代AU】

自己玩

Ramsay躺在床上，百无聊赖。

他厌倦了这样的生活。早上从酒吧出来，回到小公寓，睡觉，下午慢慢醒来，看电视或者沉迷游戏，晚上喝酒泡妞或者准备应付他同父异母哥哥的到来。

他的废物哥哥把他从一个无聊的地方换到了另一个无聊的地方。这不是他最罪大恶极的，Ramsay早就习惯了被无聊地敷衍的生活。

他最不该做的是辜负了Ramsay的信任。

他还记得Domeric接他走的时候，信誓旦旦地承诺自己能劝说父亲认他回家。

结果到了Dreaddort之外，他只能在个小公寓里呆着。尽管小公寓地处繁华之中，但没有人愿意和他有太多来往，因为他太容易做出令人不可思议的事。Domeric这样说他，他必须改正自己的行为，克制自己的情绪。

Ramsay认为Domeric满口谎话。

不过是权贵的蔑视罢了，用貌似得体的语言拙劣地包装起来，就好像这蔑视和玩弄就比“疯掉的野种”“脑子有病”之类的话高端了一些，实际上都是一团狗屁。Ramsay怒骂着朝Domeric泼了一杯酒，随后坐在沙发上，笑嘻嘻地期待他温文尔雅的哥哥用礼仪继续包装着皮囊表演。

“你必须改正。不然我也不会任你在这里住着。”Domeric看起来惊住了许久，才憋出这样一句话。

哦，他想威胁了。露出真实的内心了吧，可笑的贵族把戏。

“你别想把我送回她那里，你敢碰我的话我会咬断你的胳膊。如果你想和我说你的废话，我就在你吃的东西里下毒。”Ramsay近乎尖叫。

Domeric像看困兽一样怜悯地看了Ramsay一会儿，无奈地离开了小公寓。

从那之后已经两个月，Domeric都没来看Ramsay。

昨晚Ramsay玩游戏运气出奇地差，输光了Domeric给他的所有钱，对方提出让他肉偿，Ramsay从未想过和男人搞，也不想和一个这么油腻的家伙搞，可是那人看起来太结实，动起手来也没有胜算，只得把戒指抵了过去。

Domeric说那是他以前戴的，也就是说，那是他不要的东西。你不要的，我就乐意要吗。Ramsay从Domeric手里接过的时候佯装开心道谢，抵给别人时半分可惜也没感觉到。

Ramsay胡乱地回想着这些恶心的人和事。不能接受自己没钱了的事实才是最恶心的。

他想过出去抢，但是这里不是他长大的那个小村子。路上人太多了，抢了也带不回来。

只能等他半个哥哥和他那从没见过的父亲来决定他的死活。

都去死吧，我会在地狱承认自己杀了所有人。Ramsay用力扯断了腰带，一手伸进裤子里开始自慰。眼睛失焦，没有目的地望着天花板，脑海里全是想象中的那个所谓的家。

Ramsay手狠狠压着阴茎上下撸动着。他想起了Domeric Bolton。不知道他有没有爱的人，他这么蠢笨，怕是不知道怎么做爱吧。

操他妈的，做爱。Ramsay骂道。

昨天那个男人让他肉偿的破事突然闯入Ramsay的脑子里。两个男人怎么做，插屁股吗。

真他妈让人大开眼界。Ramsay只睡过女的，小时候一起偷摸抢夺的那个女生，不过自从他睡过她以后就没见过了。也许死了吧。最近几个月也操了不少女的，都是些骚浪贱。

Ramsay感到自己好像坐上了要飞上天上的列车，他却突然不想就这样飞起来。

鬼使神差般地，他想试一试用后面能不能舒服。

压过射精的欲望，Ramsay下床去了洗澡间。

Ramsay拿起置物架上的牙刷，柔软又粗细合适，插起来应该很爽。他想着那些被他操过的婊子，一定爽得要死。

上润滑的时候，他忽然觉得如果没有试过一个人爽到爆，操女人操到精尽人亡了也不值得。

于是他对着镜子，把牙刷放进了自己两腿之间。低头看了看，咬了咬牙，插了进去。

异物进入的感觉很诡异，像是要排泄一样，但又不是同一种感觉。也许应该像那些女人一样假装出害羞的样子，身心一齐刺激说不定会更爽。Ramsay试了试，实在做不出害羞的样子。满足自己的事情有什么羞耻可言？

他抬起头，不由自主地抬起一条腿架在洗手台上，一手扶着镜子边缘，一手把牙刷旋转着塞进更深的地方。

太爽了。Ramsay感觉眼前冒起一些亮斑，手开始泛酸。绞紧穴口把刷头吃得死死的，刷头真他妈该死的细，但他不敢把牙刷柱也塞进去，那太冒险了。他后悔没有和那个男人做爱。承认自己是个淫荡的婊子也并不难，毕竟他确实想要男人的鸡巴，想感受男人有温度的肉棒操进来的那种爽，而不是自己摆着这种姿势，为难着，累得手酸来换取爽到自己的状态。

在他摁下了电动牙刷的按钮之后，他开始嫉妒女人能那样理所当然地收了男人的钱还张开腿享受。阴茎前段不需要用手撸动就已经开始溢出体液，身体被电动牙刷搞得爽成这样。Ramsay不得不承认自己之前性经历的失败。高潮持续着，那莫名的快感顺着下腹滤遍全身，身体恍惚间有失衡的错觉，Ramsay死死抓着置物架的把手才没让自己摔在地上。一股股的体液陆续喷射出来，Ramsay看着镜子，一时间忘记了自己姓甚名谁。

直到敲门声令他回过神，才擦干湿漉漉的身体，慢悠悠地把门打开。

“Brother.”


End file.
